baictfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Broadbent
' Jim Broadbent' is the actor who played Frank Butterman in the movie Hot Fuzz but before this he portrayed another police officer Roy Slater in Only Fools and Horses. Broadbent was born in Lincoln, the son of Doreen "Dee" Broadbent (née Findlay), a sculptor, and Roy Laverick Broadbent, an artist, sculptor, interior designer, and furniture maker who turned a former church into a theatre named after him.23 Broadbent's parents were both amateur actors who co-founded the Holton Players acting troupe at Holton cum Beckering;4 the two were described by the BBC as conscientious objectors who "worked the land" rather than participate in World War II.2 He had a twin sister who died at birth. Broadbent was educated at Leighton Park School, a Quaker school in Reading,5 and briefly attended art college before transferring to the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art from which he graduated in 1972 Filmography The Twelve Chairs (1970) - Clive The Go-Between (1971) - Spectator at Cricket Match (Uncredited) Klute (1971) - Matthew Westworld (1973) - Gas Blazing Saddles (1974) - Dew The Towering Inferno (1974) - Hugh Young Frankenstein (1974) - Noodle Nashville (1975) - Jack Silent Movie (1976) - Garner High Anxiety (1977) - General Hank The Shout (1978) - Fielder in cowpat The Life Story of Baal (1978) - Woodcutter The Passage (1979) - German Soldier (Uncredited) The Muppet Movie (1979) - Horn The In-Laws (1979) - Banana Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979) - General Roy Breaking Glass (1980) - Station Porter The Dogs of War (1980) - Film Crew Phoelix (1980) - Goldberg History of the World, Part I (1981) - General Mel Time Bandits (1981) - Compere Ulisses (1982) - Hitch Kiss Me Goodbye (1982) - Hank To Be or Not To Be (1983) - General Hank This Is Spinal Tap (1984) - Jimmy The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai (1984) - Timmy The Hit (1984) - Barrister Brazil (1985) - Dr. Jaffe Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985) - Taron Silverado (1985) - General Motor The Good Father (1985) - Roger Miles Clockwise (1986) - Fish Spaceballs (1987) - Bratt Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) - Jean Pierre Dubois Running Out of Lock (1987) - Zack Vroom (1988) - Donald Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988) - Newman A Fish Called Wanda (1988) - Paul Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure (1989) - Frawley Erik the Viking (1989) - Ernest the Viking - a Rapist Back to the Future Part II (1989) - General Neil Life Is Sweet (1990) - Andy Enchanted April (1991) - Frederick Arbuthnot The Last Boy Scout (1991) - William Wayne's World (1992) - Sylvester Sister Act (1992) - Harvey Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992) - Emile The Crying Game (1992) - Col Robin Hood: Men in Tights (1993) - General Hill Widows' Peak (1994) - Con Clancy, Kilshannon Dentist Airheads (1994) - Claire Bullets Over Broadway (1994) - Warner Purcell Princess Caraboo (1994) - Mr. Worrall Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) - Sammy Richard III (1995) - Buckingham Rough Magic (1995) - Doc Ansell The Secret Agent (1995) - Chief Inspector Heat Smilla's Sense of Snow (1997) - Dr. Lagermann Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) - Puffy The Borrowers (1997) - Pod Clock The Avengers (1998) - Mother Soldier (1998) - Kazar Little Voice (1998) - Mr. Boo Topsy-Turvy (1999) - William Schwenck Gilbert The World Is Not Enough (1999) - Berg The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) - Jones Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) - Rocky Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) - Bridget's Dad Moulin Rouge! (2001) - Harold Zidler Rat Race (2001) - Sir Iris (2001) - John Bayley The King's Beard (2002) - The Wizard (voice) The Adventures of Pluto Nash (2002) - Seth Die Another Day (2002) - Chef Gangs of New York (2002) - William Tweed Nicholas Nickleby (2002) - Mr. Wackford Squeers Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) - Donkey Bright Young Things (2003) - The Drunken Major Tooth (2004) - The Rabbit (voice) Shrek 2 (2004) - Albert (voice) Around the World in 80 Days (2004) - Lord Kelvin Vanity Fair (2004) - Mr. Osborne Vera Drake (2004) - Judge Bridget Jones: The Edge of Reason (2004) - Dad Sprung! The Magic Roundabout (2005) - Brian (voice) Robots (2005) - Madame Gasket (voice) Valiant (2005) - Sergeant (voice) The Chronicles of Narnia (2005) - Professor Kirke Art School Confidential (2006) - Jimmy The Wild (2006) - Angela (voice) Free Jimmy (2006) - Stromwskij (voice) Over the Hedge (2006) - Claire (voice) Flushed Away (2006) - Emmy (voice) Blood Diamond (2006) - Flora Charlotte's Web (2004) - Johnny the Fox (voice) Hot Fuzz (2007) - Inspector Frank Butterman Pathfinder (2007) - Billy Shrek the Third (2007) - Albert (voice) When Did You Last See Your Father? (2007) - Arthur Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) - Dean Stanforth Igor (2008) - Randall Tales of the Riverbank (2008) - G.P. (voice) The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Bernie Inkheart (2008) - Fenoglio The Pink Panther 2 (2009) - Thunder / Lighting The Young Victoria (2009) - King William The Damned United (2009) - Sam Longson Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) - Professor Slughorn Planet 51 (2009) - Caine (voice) Perrier's Bounty (2009) - Jim McCrea Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) - Alan (voice) Shrek Forever After (2010) - Albert (voice) Knight and Day (2010) - David Animals United (2010) - Winston (voice) Another Year (2010) - Tom Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) - Professor Slughorn The Muppets (2011) - Max Arthur Christmas (2011) - Santa (voice) The Iron Lady (2011) Denis Thatcher Cloud Atlas (2012) - Various Skyfall (2012) - Nigel Parental Guidance (2012) - Honeycutt Broken City (2013) - Leo Closed Circuit (2013) - Attorney General Le Week-End (2013) - Nick Filth (2013) - Dr. Rossi The Harry Hill Movie (2013) - Cleaner X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Lloyd Patman Pat: The Movie (2014) - CEO (voice) Big Game (2014) - Herbert Paddington (2014) - Mr. Gruber Asterix and Obelix: Mansion of the Gods (2014) - Julius Caesar (voice) Get Santa (2014) - Santa Claus Kingsman: The Secret Service (2014) - Albert Brooklyn (2015) - Father Flood The Lady in the Van (2015) - Underwood The Weather Inside (2015) - Britscher Botschafter Creed (2015) - Matt The Revenant (2015) - Smith Eddie the Eagle (2016) - BBC Commenter The Legend of Tarzan (2016) - Prime Minister Suicide Squad (2016) - Margot Bridget Jones's Baby (2016) - Dad Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) - Jackman Ethel & Ernest (2016) - Ernest Briggs (voice) The Sense of an Ending (2017) - Tony Webster Logan (2017) - Henry Kong: Skull Island (2017) - Irons Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) - Whitaker Alien: Covenant (2017) - Lee Birds Like Us (2017) - Horozovich Mary and the Witch's Flower (2017) - Doctor Dee (voice) Paddington 2 (2017) - Mr. Gruber Category:Actors